penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Roman Wilford
Appearance Roman stands 5'8", brown colored eyes, light skin, medium length messy black hair, square chin, long neck, clean shaven, he wears a long black sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a light green poncho with a hood, dark grey leather pants and brown steel toed knee high boots. He wields a quarter staff, longsword, and longbow. Personality Roman is usually a calm guy and simple guy. He is shy when it comes to new people and is unsure when people are his friends or not. But for his friends he is highly loyal and would help them in anyway. He is also slow at times during stressful situations mostly if its talking. But if it a stressful situation in combat he will make rash decisions mostly putting him in more danger then others. Childhood Romans mother married a rich spice trader by the name of Fredrick Wilford. She took his name becoming Catherine Wilford. Fredrick had other kids but they where all in school around the world. Olfriss Wilford was the oldest and left home to become a bard. The second was Bonnie Wilford who was a ranger that didn't venture too far from home. The third was Alex Wilford who left home and joined a fighters guild. Then there was Roman who was the youngest and was born after all of his siblings left home. Romans parents waited until he was five before moving to Shroudlight In The Dark Desert. The desert was where most of the Wilford spice operation was, it was also where a lot of the business was. Over the years Roman got used to growing up in the desert and working for his father in the spice trade. Roman was always interested in becoming a warrior, weapons also fascinated him. When Roman was 16 his father told him of a monastery that trained warriors that mastered the art of weapons. He had heard it from a couple of traders from across the desert. It was rumored to be far away. Roman would have to travel across the desert in hope of finding it. He would also have to travel alone and his father thought he was old enough if he wished to pursue his passion. Roman took his fathers information and said goodbye to his mother and father before setting out on his journey. He was given supplies, a sword and a camel for his travels. Roman set out during the colder months so it wouldn't be so hot and it would get darker quicker. Romans journey crossing the desert had complications but his knowledge from over the years of growing up in the desert helped him over come them. One day Roman was riding his camel he saw that there was a broken down carriage and a helpless woman out in from yelling for help. Roman being the guy that would help a damsel in distress he went to help her. When he got there she was still crying so he got off his camel to check if she was alright. As soon as he did that an arrow flew past him and stuck into his camel sending it running. He woman dropped the act and pulled out a dagger, two other guys came out with clubs that where hiding in the carriage and the 3 of them started circling Roman. Roman drew his sword not forgetting the archer but thought he would go down swinging and maybe take down some in the process. Roman tried his best to fight taking down the woman with the dagger. The other two then knocked Roman down and started beating him with clubs. As they where beating on him, Roman thought about the archer and where he was. Before Roman was knocked unconscious he heard another voice in an unfamiliar language. When Roman woke up, which he was very surprised about he was still in the same place. There was a bottle and a note next to him and the 4 bandits tied up, knocked out and nicely lined up in a row along the carriage. Roman picked up the note and read it. Roman drank the potion which seemed to heal him slightly. He got up, grabbed what he could and headed north east hoping he would find the location from the note before the sands claimed him. Roman traveled another day in search of The Big Rock. By this time he was dying of thirst and heat. He crawled up a large sand dune and when he got to the top he saw it, the big rock. It looked to be partially buried but was still a good size. Roman with hope in his eyes made his way down the sand dune and over to the big rock. Once Roman got closer he searched for a door or an entrance. Roman found a small wooden door which he wasn't sure was the entrance but he was on deaths door so he went and knocked anyway. He only managed to get in three good knocks before collapsing into unconsciousness. When Roman awoke he was in a candle light room, he was covered in wet cloths and he was only in his underwear. He felt hydrated so he sat up and looked around. That's when he heard a female voice. Roman looked over confused but he noticed she was also a half elf. The woman introduced herself as Ava Marigold and that she was the one that saved his ass twice now. She also told him to get some more rest and in the morning she would explain somethings. Roman followed her instructions and went back to sleep. The next day Roman woke up. He noticed the cold cloths where gone and there was a change of clothes on the bed side. Roman got up, changed into the clothes they left him and exited through the door. Ava was waiting for him. She told him they where going to go see the masted and kept to her word. Along the way she explained why she saved him and why she thought he had what it took to be a kensei monk, but it was up to the master not her. When they got to the master Roman entered alone. Roman entered the large room it was dark but light well enough to see by the torches on the sides of the room. In the middle there was a red mat, a little table with some tea on it and siting there at the table, cross legged was the master. Not far behind him where two large and heavily armored individuals that where wielding glaives. The master did not speak but motioned Roman to sit in front of him. Roman sat in front of the master and crossed his legs the best he could. The master offered Roman tea and then introduced himself as Master Ivan Valmir. Roman took the tea and introduced himself in return. Master Valmir started talking about Romans journey to get here and the troubles he went through. It was strange how the master knew about it but Roman went along with it. After talking with Roman for a good while Master Valmir decided Roman could stay. Roman dedication and bravery where acknowledged but he was also accepted because of his flaws. For the next 3 years Roman trained at The Big Rock monastery. There he learned how to fight and master a couple of weapons of his choosing. He also learned some new languages and how to clam your inner feelings so he can see clearly. The combat training was done by Ava and the non combat training was done by Master Valmir. During those sessions with Master Valmir he was good hearted and taught Roman about the ki-rin and what they meant to them. Over the years Roman could feel something was off about Master Valmir he was acting strange and not his usual calm self. Near the end of Romans third year at the monastery he was abruptly woken up in the middle of the night by Ava she had her gear which had some blood on it. She told him to gear up and stay quiet. Roman did what she asked but was confused on why she was bloodied. Ava told him that Master Valmir had betrayed us and summoned demons and these Death Troopers and that either something controlled him or he went insane. Roman and Ava exited his room and began to silently make there way to one of the exits. They could hear chaos, fighting, cries and screams for help. They made it to the courtyard and that's where they saw many demons causing havoc but they also saw Master Valmir and 7 figures decked in dark heavy armor, with dark purple capes, there helmets covers there entire face and everyone of them wielded a different weapon. Master Valmir was carrying an orb of some sort of energy that looked unstable. Ava was close to Valmir so when she saw him a rage overcame her. She turned to Roman and told him to cover her she then rushed Master Valmir and the orb. Roman was surprised and before he could react she was gone so he did all he could and drew his bow and moved to a good spot to cover her. Ava was caught off guard when three of the Death Troopers magically appeared in front of her. Ava clashed with them and was holding her own but the other where approaching. Roman didn't know what to do, his emotions where running wild. This reminded him of the time Ava first saved him from those bandits. He made a rash decision there so that's what he did here he seemed to be good at that. Roman knocked back an arrow and fired it at the orb. When the arrow hit the orb it cracked and dark energy burst from it some consuming the hand of Master Valmir making him drop it. That got the attention of the Death Troopers and they stopped attacking Ava and started heading over to Roman. Roman told Ava to run and then saw that the orb was still unstable. He then knocked back another arrow shooting it at the orb. Once the second arrow hit the orb it exploded. He was blast knocked Roman off of the monastery and into the sand below while he was falling his vision faded to black. Memory's of Romans mother and his family flashed before him then one of Ava and the last being Master Valmir and the Death Troopers. Roman could feel something wet touching his face. He opened his eyes to see his camel licking his face, he then sat up and started coughing. He looks around and could see that it was morning and that the big rock was no more only a pile of ruins. There was chucks of rock and rubble of different sizes scatter all around the area of where the monastery once stood. Roman called out for Ava but there was no response. He then called out for Master Valmir but against there was no response. Roman spotted a brass necklaces and picked it up. He didn't know who's it was but he took it as a item to remember this place, he walked back to his camel and noticed where it had been shot was patched up. Roman hopped up onto the camel and told it to take him to where it got healed. The camel started walking, Roman wasn't sure if it understood but it was better then there. It didn't take long before Roman could see a small town off in the horizon. Roman scratched the camels ears and told him good job he then started riding toward the town. Roman entered the town and his camel lead him to a small hut with racks of different cloths and silks outside. Roman dismounted and knocked on the door and man opened the door and noticed the camel. Roman told him he was the owner and thanked the man for healing him but he also needed help. Some new clothes, weapons and supplies. The man said he would help with the clothes but couldn't with the weapons or other supplies but that Roman would work for him and earn money to buy them. Roman agreed and worked for the man, he also dealt with some of the towns problems and did some good deeds. Roman spent about a year in the town before a trading caravan came into town. Roman purchased a few weapons some them and also some supplies. When Roman asked there the caravan was heading they told him north to greener lands. Roman told them that he was good in a fight if they needed some protection. They could use more protection and we're happy if Roman tagged along. When it was time to leave Roman thanked the village for letting him stay. The village thanked him in return and told him he was welcome back anytime. Roman left his camel with the tailor and set out with the caravan. During the next five years Roman broke off from the caravan once they arrived in greener lands. Roman went from town to town helping out with problems and learning there culture. He would only stay in the towns as long as the jobs took him, once they where done Roman would go to the next. After a good long five years word must of gotten out because Roman received a letter from The Burning Phoenix Guild inviting him to be a member and to come to there enclave. Romans been helping people all this time but he's been alone so maybe a guild would be good for him and he wouldn't forget about what happened at the big rock. So Roman made his way to a port city. He found a boat that was shipping Wilford spices to Ezora. He told the captain who he was, proved it with a family heirloom, still payed, boarded and set out to the enclave of the burning phoenix guild. Family * Fredrick Wilford was Romans Father he was a famous spice trader and was a good father to roman but sadly was killed during an attack on Shroudlight * Catherine Wilford is Romans Mother she is worries about all of her children and gets bored staying at home. She had to pick up the business when Fredrick died * Olfriss Wilford is the oldest of the siblings and also the one that Romans parents think to have the most potential. He went to school to be a bard and plays the flute very well * Bonnie Wilford is Romans only sister and was the one child that stuck close to home. She protects their mother and is also a skilled hunter * Alex Wilford is the sibling Roman got along with the most, they shared the interest in weapons and fighting. He joined a fighters guild and is now off adventuring like Roman Goals Try and find Ava and Master Valmir To try and prevent what happened to his monastery to happened to any other places Make sure his mother is in good health: Completed Challenge Brook when he is stronger Category:Player Character